Ninjas o Estrellas de Rock!
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: -Quieren ser estrellas de rock?...-NANI! /// Ninjas como estrellas de rock?, fans vueltas locas tras...Naruto y Lee! Sakura como la puta de la banda? Hinata y Yukina haciendo cosplay? /// Una mierda de summary y fic -.-
1. Chapter 1

Este es un nuevo fic ShinoYuki, escribir tanto yaoi me jode la mente…aun que amo escribir yaoi ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaban muy tranquilos conversando de cosas triviales.

-Vaya, que mala suerte la de Hinata-Dijo Kiba en un suspiro-Enfermarse una semana antes de su cumpleaños.

-Es una lástima, pero Hinata-Sama tiene buena salud, de seguro se pondrá bien pronto-Decía Yukina con una sonrisa-Ne, Shino-Kun?

-Hai-Contestó secamente el domador de insectos.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante algún rato.

-Les parece si vamos a comer algo? Akamaru tiene hambre-Dijo Kiba mirando a su fiel compañero.

-Arf!

-A la cafetería se siempre??-Preguntó ilusionada Yukina.

-Por supuesto! Solamente ahí aceptan perros.

Se dirigieron a dicha cafetería, la camarera que siempre los atendía (Azumi) los saludo amigablemente. Pidieron lo de siempre, Kiba un café y una tarta de manzana; Yukina un jugo de naranja y una tarta de chocolate y Shino solamente pidió una taza de té.

-Me encantan las tartas de chocolate, pero las de aquí son deliciosas!!-Decía Yukina mientras se echaba a la boca otro pedazo de la dichosa tarta.

-Las tartas de manzana aquí también son deliciosas! Cierto Akamaru?-Decía el Inuzuka viendo como su fiel amigo también comía un pedazo de tarta.

-No acabo de entender como pueden engullir tanto dulce-Decía Shino mirando confundido a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Son deliciosos!!!-Decía Yukina-Y ayudan a pasar malos ratos…-Dejó de comer por un momento y bebió el jugo de naranja.

-Sigo sin entender-Decía Shino mientras bebía un sorbo de su té.

La paz no les duró mucho, pues Naruto se les acercó corriendo.

-Oigan!!!!Chicos!!!!!

-Que sucede Naruto-Kun?-La Hyuuga lo miraba con el tenedor en la boca

-Tsunade-BaaChan nos llama!!

-A los cuatro?-Preguntó Kiba confundido.

-No, a todos, pero solamente faltan ustedes-Naruto agarraba de la muñeca a Yukina-Vamos!!!

-Ya Naruto-Kun, ya vamos-Decía la Hyuuga terminando de comer su tarta a duras penas.

En fin, los cuatro llegaron al despacho de la Hokage.

-Chicos, que bueno que llegan!!-Dijo Tsunade con flores y mariposas a su alrededor.

Luego de la perturbadora bienvenida, se percataron de que allí estaba el equipo de Guy, el de Anko y el de Kakashi.

-Bien chicos-La Hokage les miró seriamente-Les gustaría ser estrellas de rock?

-NANI?!?!!?!?!?!?!??!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En Fin, este es le primer capi, espero que es guste n.n


	2. KasuChan y la repartición

Segundo capi!!! ^o^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tsunade-Sama, somos NINJAS!!! Como podríamos ser estrellas de rock?!-Preguntaba exaltada Himeka.

-Es que me pagarán regalías por esto-Dijo Tsunade muy feliz-Y les guste o no, yo ya firmé por ustedes!!!

-No está tan mala la idea-Dijo Yukina-Podría ser divertido.

Todos la miraron asesinamente, excepto Lee.

-Eso es Yuki-San!!! AVIVA TU LLAMA E LA JUVENTUD!!!!

Lee la agarra como tablita y empieza a dar vueltas con ella.

-Volviendo al tema inicial-Dijo Tsunade-Afuera los está esperando su manager, así que váyanse para que puedan arreglar todo y de paso aprender a tocar algún instrumento-Los chicos no se movían-QUE ESPERAN!?! VÁYANSE!!!!!

Así nuestro pobres ninjas salieron afuera, encontrándose con una chica de cabello violeta y ojos de igual color, vestía un elegante traje color negro con zapatos de taco no muy alto, negros también.

-Hola-Dijo la chica mirándolos de arriba abajo.

-Hola!-Saludo Yukina con cara de "Tobi is a good boy"

-Haber, ustedes son los chicos que me mando Tsunade-Sama, no?

-Hai-Contestó Lee.

-Bien, a trabajar!!-Dijo la chica de cabellos violeta-Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Kasumy.

-Yo soy-- -A Naruto no lo dejaron terminar.

-Se quienes son todos, también se sus especialidades así que veré que instrumento pueden tocar cada uno.

-Genial!! Aprenderemos a tocar un instrumento!! ASÍ AVIVARÉ MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!!!!!-Gritó Lee con llamitas en los ojos xD.

-No le van a hacer nada-Preguntó Reiko.

-No, ya nos acostumbramos-Contestaron al unísono Neji y TenTen.

En fin, resulta que esta bola de inadaptados sociales se dirigió a la mansión Hyuuga, ya que Hiashi no estaría producto de un viaje de negocios (y se llevo a la puta de Hanabi con él). Se instalaron en la sala de estar mientras Hinata y Yukina servían bocadillos como idiotas vestidas de camareras.

-Bien, vamos a dejarlo así-Kasumy sacó una lista de no se donde-Naruto, tú vas a tocar el bajo.

-Debajo de que?-Naruto le miró confundido y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¬¬lll, en fin-Kasumy volvió su atención a la lista-Sakura, serás segunda en el bajo; Sasuke, serás segundo guitarrista; Yukina, serás tecladista y vocalista en algunas ocasiones; Reiko, serás primera en batería; Himeka, serás vocalista n el primer concierto que tengamos; Hinata, serás segunda voz; Kiba, tu vas a tocar la batería en caso de que Reiko se ausente; Shino, tu…bueno…

-Yo que.

-Pues…tu también vas a ser vocalista, cuando la situación lo amerite-Kasumy se rió nerviosa por la mirada asesina de Naruto y Lee hacia Shino-Bien, como decía-Tosió levemente para llamar la atención de los demás-Ino, serás corista junto con Hinata; Shikamaru, serás segunda voz masculina; Chouji, serás primero en guitarra; Lee…

-Yo que haré?!?!!?

-Pues tú…serás un reemplazo: TenTen, serás corista también y Neji, tocarás el teclado en caso de que Yukina y Himeka estén incapacitadas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, ése fue el segundo capi n_n


End file.
